


Reflect on your actions

by Brilliant_Piggy66



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Pent accepts Shelby's death, Pent is lonely, Slow Burn, Trans Male Characters, mentions of smack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_Piggy66/pseuds/Brilliant_Piggy66
Summary: Khonjin goes about his day when Pent is suddenly silent. Pent is lonely and stuck in a mirror. Stuff happens and feels.





	1. You can Nintendo 64-get about EVER surviving!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Be gentle but still give constructive criticism. There will be more chapters!!

Khonjin knew Smack was a little shit, but he didn't think she'd go as far as to trap Pent in his fucking house. Every reflective surface he saw that douche-canoe. At first, sure, it had startled him, but after a week or so, he just started asking Pent to move so he can check his face for blemishes or other various things. Every morning there was an empty death threat, every morning there was an angry glare.

Khonjin laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. What to do, what to do. On one hand, he could go back to sleep, on the other hand, he could get his ass out of bed and bother Pent a little before starting his day. Yeah, the latter sounded nice. He slowly sat up, groaning as his body protested and made his way to his bathroom. There he was, the special little fuck boy, just waiting to be annoyed.

"What's up, peaches?" Khonjin grinned ear to ear at Pent's offense, god this was too easy.

"I don't know, _Khonjin_ , how about the fact that I'm still stuck roaming your pathetic shack for the rest of eternity?!" Jesus, even Pent's eye bags looked angry. Pent looked him up and down, disgust present on his face. "Why the hell aren't you wearing your suit?"

Khojin looked at himself, what was wrong with his pajamas? It was just a pe-pe-pe-pepperoni pizza patterned tank top with his boxers. "Well shit man, I don't know, but maybe it's 'cause fuck you that's why?" Khonjin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Can you turn around so I can shower in peace, please?" Pent scrunched his nose, ready to scream at Khonjin but decided he'd rather not test Khonjin's shame.

Khonjin slipped in after undressing, relief spreading through his body as the cold water washed away the heat of his sleep. He hummed softly to himself as his hands worked out the knots in his hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pent listened to the man hum a nonexistent tune. He sat in his own pool of the thoughts and had been for a while. How he got here, what had happened. His own creation...becoming its own being, making their own decisions. He saw these decisions every day now. What to eat, which bill to pay first, when to sleep. It was awe inspiring despite the rage he felt toward his captor. Once a being the opposite of him in every way, made decisions that led to them being very similar.

How long has he been here? He has long accepted that Shelby is dead...he knows that much. The stages of grief had not been kind, but at least he had not been alone since his capture. He had distractions. Khonjin sometimes had visitors like Gay spaghetti chef, and once in awhile, Gino would come over to threaten Khonjin’s life. It had been a while since he’s had any idle chat, or visitors for that matter...god he was lonely. He missed grass, missed wind and rain. He missed every aspect of life he had ever taken for granted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khonjin got out of the shower, drying off quickly and put on his gray suit. He strolled to the kitchen and preheated the oven to cook some frozen pepperoni pizza. Khonjin sat on the couch and picked up a small book about suits. He set the book down after 5 minutes. Something seemed...off. Khonjin looked over at the mirror in the living room, it was empty. That’s odd, by now Pent would have at least thrown a late death threat from his previous statements.

Khonjin wandered the house in search of his annoyance. Was he still in the bathroom? Khonjin walked back into his room before he saw Pent silently sitting in his dresser’s mirror, seemingly just staring into nothing. The fuck is his problem? 


	2. If it isn't Gino 'sexy tits' Fettuccine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent is out and about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at long chapters.

Khonjins tapped on the mirror glass like a fish tank. "What's wrong you depressed muppet? You're silent." Pent just looked at him and turns his back. Oh HELL no. Khonjin taps the glass more aggressively. “What the fuck is your problem man?” When Pent finally looked at him Khonjin paused. His eyes were void of all the anger he knew the man possessed. He just looked...tired, broken. It would probably be best to tread carefully. “Come on, you don’t have to like tell me every detail, just you know, state a feeling I guess?” Pent sighed.  
“Lonely…”

Khonjin stopped. Of course he’s lonely, he hasn’t seen sunlight since god knows when. Khonjin rubbed the back of his neck. I mean, he guessed it would be okay if Pent had a little break. He had all the powers now so what can Pent really do? Khonjin mulled over it a little more before resigning. He undid the mirror attachment on his dresser and propped it up on the wall. “Please don't make me regret this.” Khonjin focused his energy on the mirror, looking directly at Pent as if he were in front of him instead. His hand went into the mirror and Pent flinched.  
“W-what?” Pent backed up staring at the hand of his captor. This can't be real, it's a sick joke, isn't it? Pent pressed his lips in a tight line before taking Khonjin’s hand and crawling out of the mirror. Pent stood up and stretched his body as much as it could, sighing when he felt the cold air hit his skin. God had he missed air conditioning.

Khonjin looked up at the tall man before him. He was definitely bigger than he remembered. “So, uh, you wanna go to the park or something?” Pent perked at that and nodded. “O-okay. Lemme just pack a bag and we’ll be on our merry way.” Khonjin led Pent outside. 

Pent stared at everything he saw. It was so much brighter and colorful than the dark corridors of his mirror prison. Pent looked down at Khonjin. He was so small, he doesn’t remember making him that small. He put his hand on Khonjin’s head. Soft. Pent put his hand on his head then. His face scrunched up. He hasn’t showered in about a year since he was trapped. “I need to shower.” Khojin blanked. Did Pent just pat his head? 

“Oh,uh, okay. There should be towels in there. I’m, uh...I’ll go to the store to get you clothes and sunscreen.”

Pent wasn’t listening. He just walked into the bathroom and stared at the handle of the shower. He undressed and looked into the mirror, for once it reflected himself instead of Khonjin. He was pale from the lack of sun. Pent lifted up his hair to reveal a scar from when Smack had hit him. What a bitch. He got in and turned on the water, making sure it was nice and hot. Anything to make him feel the things he wasn’t allowed in his prison. When he got out Khonjin was driving up to the house. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way toward the front door. 

Khonjin did not expect what he was now seeing. Why? Why didn’t he just wait in the bathroom for his clothes? Khonjin hands him the plastic Target bag of clothes. Pent was a lot more muscular than he looked with his bulky clothes on. Then again you’re sure time didn’t really exist where Smack put him so why would his body change at all? Pent nodded and disappeared. God his silence was unnerving. Then again you never knew him before he snapped, and I’m sure not seeing sunlight that long would change a man.

He finished packing the duffle bag with the things they would need when Pent showed up. He was wearing a red and purple crop top and some black gym shorts. That’ll work. Khonjin looked at himself and smiled at his Papa John’s tank top. God he loved pizza. “You ready to go ass hat?” Pent huffed and nodded. “I invited Gino and Gay Spaghetti Chef along, that way you have more people to talk to besides me.” Pent smiled.  
“Thanks.”

What a teddy bear. It’s almost hard to believe he went on such a rampage. They both loaded up the car and drove off, Pent staring out the window the whole time.


	3. Pep-pep-pep-pepperoni goddamn pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun at the park, they worry about Pent.

When Khonjin and Pent arrived at the park, Gino and Gay Spaghetti Chef were already there.

“What’s up Gino?” Khonjin smiled ear to ear at Gino’s instant anger.

“Wishing I had used my day off on something else.” Gino squeezed the stress ball in his hand. Khonjin laid down the blankets and the umbrella’s for the group to cool down. Pent was already wandering off. “Jesus, Khonjin, did you really let that nut job out of his cell?” Khonjin looked over at Pent who proceeded to smell some flowers. 

“He’s been there for little over a year Gino, I felt bad for the guy, plus look at ‘em, he’s calmed down plenty.” Khonjin motioned for Pent to come back when he looked at the group. Pent walked over and plopped down roughly between Khonjin and Gino. “If you’re gonna go in the sun you need sunscreen, ass clown.” Khonjin handed him the spray bottle. Pent sprayed himself and then went back to shambling about the park.

“He does seem pretty calm.” Gay Spaghetti Chef smiled. “Has he eaten anything since coming back?” Khonjin thought for a second….shit.

“No, he just wants to be outside for now. The only thing he showed interest in other than that was getting clean.” Gay Spaghetti Chef nodded.

“Well if he comes back soon I have a thing of spaghetti he can eat.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pent was practically drowning in the colors he saw. He saw yellow and green grass, pink and purple flowers. God, it’s been so long since he’s looked at clouds. He laid down not too far from Khonjin’s group and just stared at the sky. It didn’t look real, almost like someone had simply painted it. He stared and stared and stared, his eyes following a plane or bird now and again until he felt someone nudging his side.

“Hey, kid. You hungry?” Oh, it’s just Gino. You nodded and stood up, swaying a bit since you were still for so long. You followed Gino to the group and you were handed a plastic container of spaghetti. Nice. You zoned out as you focused on your food.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s nice seeing someone appreciating my work.” Spag smiled as he saw Pent stuff his face with spaghetti.

“Hey Khonjin, is...is he okay? He just doesn’t seem like himself ya know?” Khonjin looked at the silent man then to Gino before shrugging.

“He just needs time I think. I know the silence is unnerving at first but you get used to it.” Gino nodded, squeezing his stress ball slightly. 

“Done.” Everyone turned around to see Pent wiping his face, handing his empty bowl to Spag. He yawned and walked over next to Khonjin before laying down and closing his eyes.  
“What are you going to do Khonjin? Keep him? What will Smack say?” Gino furrowed his eyebrows, his concern showing. Khonjin scrunched up his nose. Who gives a fuck about what Smack thinks? Pent seems pretty chill now and he’s the one with the powers so she has no say in anything!

“Listen sexy tits. I’m the warden of that prison and I say he goes free. I mean look at him! He’s nothin’ but a teddy bear.” Gino growls, squeezing the life out of his poor stress ball before looking at Pent and sighing. 

“Fine, fine. Where is he going to sleep though, and it’s not like he has clothes of his own now.” Khonjin thought about it, ugh for once, Gino had a point.

“I’ll sleep on the couch until I can get my guest room set up, and if you two could donate some clothes you don’t particularly care for that’d be great too.” Gino and Gay Spaghetti Chef nodded. Pent snaps up from his nap gasping for breath as he looks around.

Everyone jumps as Pent looks around in a panic. “N-no, w-what? Where am?” He’s shaking like a leaf and the group looks at each other. Khonjin rubs Pent on the back.

“It’s alright buddy, we’re at the park remember? You’re not in the mirror anymore.” Khonjin looks at the other for help, only to see wide eyes and pressed lips. Pent looks at Khonjin with wide eyes, his hands reaching for his face.

“Khonjin, don’t make me go back. Please, please. Don’t make me go back.” Guilt crashed into Khonjin and he almost felt sick. Where did Smack put Pent, where did she put him that made him this scared? Khonjin grabbed Pent and hugged him, giving a worried look over to his friends. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay. You’re not going back, I promise.” Pent squeezed Khonjin, making him wheeze. Khonjin gave a final pat on the back before letting go. “When we get home, you can go sleep in my room okay?” Pent agrees before going silent again.  
Gino gives Khonjin a look, showing the same concern that Khonjin himself had felt. It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Pent's nightmare, so extra short.


	4. Wake up, Pent...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent's nightmare.

Pent felt the breeze on his face, smiling before dozing off quickly.

Something wasn’t right. Something was….off. He looked around. Where are the clouds, the grass? Where is Khonjin? He ran around, only seeing black. He tried to breathe but nothing came to his lungs. No, no no. This can’t be happening. He tried to call for Khonjin, he knew the man would come for him, he knew, but nothing came out. Tears were in his eyes when he saw a blue figure before him. He tried to call for help when he suddenly heard the figure laugh. It was Smack. No NO NO. He needed to run, he NEEDS to get away. Pent couldn’t move. He stared at the faint figure, at Smack, as long as he could. Pent blinked, Smack was closer. Oh no. He stared till he couldn’t and she got closer. Closer and closer until she was right in front of him. Her face was cruel, calm. Then she spoke.

“Do you really think someone would save you?” His face fell. What was going on? She continued. “You’re nothing, you’ll never mean anything to anyone and you know that, don’t you?” She got bigger, her mouth filling with fangs, her voice getting deeper, more distorted. “You’ll never escape Pent, you belong to this mirror realm forever.” He couldn’t move he didn’t want to look at her anymore. This wasn’t real. He was a the park, he was free. Before he knew it she attacked him, her sharp teeth piercing his throat in an instant.

Suddenly he was in the park again. Pent felt his forehead, he was sweating. He saw him, Khonjin. His savior, his angel. He can’t go back there, please, never again.


	5. Some awkward Pizza and a movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent gets a little too protective.

Ever since that day, Pent has been like a silent shadow. A body guard that gives anyone a death glare if they step wrong. Khonjin especially noticed that when they decided to go to Gino’s pizza one weekend. 

“Hey hey, Gino, I’d like one pep-pep-pep-pepperoni pizza!” Khonjin said as he skipped inside, his tall friend in tow.  
“Khonin, I swear to god if you step any closer I’ll snap your neck.” Khonjin chuckled at Gino’s dark humor but Pent visibly tensed up at the threat. Gino seemed to notice. 

“What’s wrong with pretty boy over there? He’s actin’ like I dishonored his fuckin’ family?” That’s when Pent stood in front of Khonjin, looming over Gino.

“You got something to say to me, fat man? Say it to my face.” Khonjin was audibly sweating by now. Touching Pent’s arm and stepping in front of him.

“It was just a joke Pent. He does that remember? Dark humor?” Pent paused a second before nodding and going to find a seat. Khonjin ran his fingers through his hair to turn to a pale Gino. “I’m so sorry about that man, he’s been...protective lately.” Gino swallowed the knot in his throat before giving Khonjin a garbage bag of clothes. 

“I can tell, he was almost at my fucking throat. Anyway, I’ll get you your damn pizza but I expect an extra large tip.” Khonjin nodded before shuffling to the table with the drinks he was given.

“I got you sweet tea because I didn’t know if you liked soda or not. Also, I got a bag of clothes you can look at.” Pent nodded and began to open the garbage bag. Khonjin let him look at the clothes for a minute before speaking. “L-look, Pent, I understand that you don’t want me to get hurt but you can’t just threaten people like that. It’s going a little overboard.” Pent paused, putting the bag down. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, you let me out of the mirror, I guess I got weird about it.” Pent looked away, slightly embarrassed. Khonjin smiled. 

“It’s okay, how ‘bout we watch a movie at home after this? Lighten the mood.” Pent looked at Khonjin, his nose scrunched up. 

“I mean that sounds friendly enough, but what will Gay Spaghetti Chef think? Aren’t you two dating?” There was a clatter from the kitchen and the whole restaurant went silent.

“Oh...no, we aren't. We haven’t been for a while.” Khonjin pressed his lips into a tight line. Wow. Pent felt REALLY stupid right now.

“That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll find someone.” Like me. Pent swept away the thought, focussing on the pizza and breadsticks that came their way. He watched Khonjin eat half a pizza within three minutes. Truly, Khonjin was the pizza champion. Pent himself ate a slice and some breadsticks before looking through the bag again, his mind wondering. 

Khonjin was so nice, so understanding. So pretty. Pent shook his head. Ugh, weird thoughts. But he could admit that Khonjin wasn’t ugly in the least. He was slim, his suit fitting just right. His hair was always soft and well kept. Pent started to stare. He hardly remembers thinking about Khonjin’s looks when creating his little world, hell Spag was basically a kid’s doodle, but Khonjin, he made his own look. Independent to the fabricated world around him. 

 

Khonjin looked over to Pent. He was staring at him, the weirdo. “Like what you see there, friend?” Pent seemed to snap out of his thoughts and scoffed before looking away, his ears turning a bright red. Cute.

 

When they got home Khonjin stripped himself down to his dress shirt and pants, enjoying the relief his throat from taking off his tie. Khonjin rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and began to rummage through his collection of movies. “Are you okay with watching Home Alone? I think that’s the one that still works” Pent nodded, plopping himself on the couch.

“You mean the weird artifact from the edge of time itself?” Khonjin nodded before popping it into the dvd player.

“The Deity said it was a little scooty but so far it’s outlived all my other movies.” Khonjin sat down close to Pent, rolling his eyes as old previews come on. Hopefully, this movie lives up to its infamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Khonjin's thoughts.


	6. Home Alone Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khonjin's thoughts.

Khonjin just realized something. Home Alone fucking sucks. I mean look at this shit, who leaves a child this young alone? Why weren’t Child Protective Services involved in this? Pent seems to dig it though, so you’ll deal with it. Khonjin’s mind is silent before he decides to look over at Pent, a realization suddenly hitting him.

Can’t believe I’m literally sitting with the ‘god’ of my world, just chillin’, watching a movie. Once powerful enough to wipe the world of all its unholy creations. _He’s kinda cute too_. Woah there sub conscious, check your privilege. Not wrong though. I mean, Pent was anything but ugly. His messy hair was untamable some days but on lucky times Pent would comb it back. Khonjin wonders what he would look like in his own gray suit honestly. Pent’s protective nature was flattering too, making the smaller man practically melt. Khonjin’s face heats up when Pent looks his way. Shit, fuck. I’ve been caught. That’s it, this is my death, not by glorious Gino-cide of everything Khonjin but from extreme embarrassment. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Pent look back at the movie, with a newly founded smugness surrounding him. That fuckwad.


	7. Khonjin is so screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some angst but its very brief.

The next day Khonjin woke up early, sitting up on the couch picking up the book he had long forgotten. His mind was fogged with sleep as he simply looked at the words. Khonjin thought he was doing so well being conscious until he was woken up by Pent. When had Khonjin fell slept? That doesn’t make any fucking sense. You grab Pent’s arm and he heaves your limp body out of its cushioned tomb. Khonjin drags himself to the kitchen and opens the fridge, staring at it blankly for god knows how long before grabbing the jug of milk. He begins to drink and Pent stares at him.

“What are you doing?” Khonjin looks at him and gives a smirk.

“Hoping this milk kills me.” Nailed it. Pent narrows his eyes at the smaller man and takes the milk, preparing himself a bowl of cereal. They both sat on the couch in comfortable silence. Khonjin dozed off a bit and when he woke up he just saw Pent staring at the mirror. He sits up and puts a hand on Pent’s shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. Pent visibly relaxed and looked at Khonjin, his eyes tired. Khonjin just held Pent close, hoping to comfort him in a way. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Khonjin rubbed his back before looking at Pent. The larger man paused, thinking before he nodded.

“I-I was there for so long Khonjin, it was dark and I could only walk through these tiny lit halls that led to each reflective surface I was allowed.” Khonjin nodded, his lips pressed tight. “The air was so still that it felt like there was no air at all. So silent I could hear my own heartbeat.” Khonjin felt pale. “A-after a while I got so paranoid that I’d see figures in those halls, sleep was rare and never blissful.” Khonin’s disgust was now replaced with rage. Smack knew. She knew where she put Pent and never bat an eye at it. Oh, next he saw Smack she’d learn what happens to those that hurt his friends. She’d learn. Khonjin must have been visibly seething because Pent put his hand on Khonjin’s shoulder.   
“I’m so sorry Pent I never thought- I never knew where she put you.” Khonjin feels his eyes tear up with bottled up anger and shame. Pent puts his hand up to Khonjin’s face and the smaller man leans into it, relaxing with a sigh.

 

Pent looked down at Khonjin, his savior, his angel. Pent felt his face heating up like an oven. Khonjin cared so much. Pent felt himself smile, Khonjin was so beautiful up close. His cheekbones were prominent, eyelashes long. Stunning. Pent began to cradle the distressed man, holding him close. Khonjin looked at him and his very soul caught in his throat. Pent found himself not willing to put distance between them.

 

Khonjin looked at Pent, now that he was closer Khonjin was enthralled by his cologne. He began to examine the man holding him. Pent’s features were sharp and hard, unshaven scruff making them even more evident. Khonjin put his hand up to Pent’s face, rubbing his thumb on his cheek, his other hand gripping Pent’s dark sweater. They were both caught in each other’s orbit, simply caressing each other lovingly before Pent decided to break the space between them. He kissed Khonjin softly, only kissing harder when the smaller man reciprocated. Khonjin sat on the bigger man’s lap to get a more comfortable angle. God Pent was so hot. Khonjin was so screwed.


	8. Gino takes action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gino stares down Khonjin till he cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic, honestly I made it up as I went along but I have to say it turned out okay. If any of you want more Khonjin/Pent fictions to give me the main idea and I'll write. If you want some angst with Smack added you can also ask for that.

It had been a few days since he had last since Khonjin. Today though, when he finally came for his goddamn pizza, Gino took notice that Khonjin and Pent were sure getting comfortable with each other. A little too comfortable if you asked him. He narrowed his eyes at the two when he sees Pent graze his hand against Khonjin’s. HE FUCKING KNEW IT! Gino strides over there like a fucking tropical storm, staring daggers at pretty boy Pent. He stands there in silence, the quiet before the chaos.

“So-” Gino pauses, what if Pent killed him? He would totally murder someone in cold blood if they embarrassed his date. Gino continues anyway. “How long have you two been dating?” Khonjin chokes on the cheese of his mozzarella stick and Pent’s soda just falls back into his cup when his jaw hits the floor. Both are equally as red. Pent’s lips are tight and his back is straight, looking in Gino’s eyes as if he would love nothing more than to strangle him.

“W-we’re not dating!” Khonjin practically screeches. Gino raises his eyebrows. Really? Are they in that much denial? Fucking pitiful. Gino pulls up a chair and just stares at Khonjin, he knows this boy, known him a long time, he’d crack soon. 

Pent looked over a Gino and then at Khonjin. This was obviously a silent mental showdown, to see who would crack first. Khonjin was already sweating bullets, his head practically trying to hide in his gray sweater like a turtle. Gino just stared, his hands folded in front of him, patient, knowing. Khonjin was practically glitching from the stress keeping himself back was causing before smacking the table a couple times and cracking. “Okay yeah, we’ve been close Gino! Yes! But nothing is you know…” Khonjin’s looks down at his feet. “Official.” Gino then looked at Pent.

“And why is that?” Pent felt himself give a nervous smile before being washed over with anxiety and shame. He looked down at his greasy pizza.

“I didn’t want to scare him by moving too fast. Didn’t even know how to ask.” Gino gives Pent an empathetic look, nodding before standing up with a groan and putting up his chair.

“Well now that you two know each other’s thoughts on this I believe it deserves discussion. I’ll go get your to-go boxes.” Gino walked away leaving the two to be bashful together.

When they get home they sit on the couch in silence for several minutes, not quite knowing what to say. Pent feels his anxiety turn to depression. Smack was right. Who would ever care for him? He was nobody. Pent held propped his head up with his hand, not daring to look at the smaller man.

Khonjin looked over to Pent, feeling bad that he hasn’t said anything yet. He scoots over next to him and puts his head on Pent’s shoulder, holding his arm.

Pent looks over to Khonjin, his features softening at his hand touches the others. Khonjin kisses Pent on the cheek softly muttering a nervous ‘love you’. Pent smiles rubbing his thumb against his partner’s hand and gives him a soft kiss on the lips before pressing his forehead to Khonjin’s.

“Love you too.”


End file.
